Make Up
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Porque a veces son pequeños rituales rutinarios los que esconden grandes momentos.-


**Los personajes son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda. La trama es mía.  
El argumento se sitúa entre 'El Lago de los Cisnes' y 'La Leyenda del Fenix'.  
**

* * *

**Make Up.  
by Hana Hime.**

-¿Sora? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se asombró una de las muchas miembros del staff del escenario mirando su reloj-¿Quieres que llame a Judith o a alguna de las chicas para que te ayuden?- preguntó al ver a la estrella del escenario sentada frente al espejo iluminado, al parecer esperando pacientemente a la encargada de maquillaje, faltando poco menos de dos horas para que comenzara la función.

-¿Eh? No, no será necesario- le respondió con tranquilidad la joven japonesa, apenas volteando su rostro, las manos sobre el regazo.

-Pero Sora… ¿Quién se encargará de maquillarte? El atuendo del Fénix tiene pintura corporal y varios accesorios, no podrás hacerlo sola…-le recordó mientras mentalmente hacía una lista de las personas disponibles, preguntándose quién se encargaba del maquillaje de la muchacha últimamente.

La encargada del staff estaba a punto de tomar la tarea en sus manos cuando una voz cortó su avance en el acto.

-Yo me encargaré.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha al aparecer el trapecista francés. ¡Diablos! ¿Tenía que ser tan sigiloso? ¿Y tan alto? ¿Y tan intimidante?

-Oh… yo… bueno, mejor… ehm… ya…- balbuceó torpemente antes de retirarse, cuestionándose cómo podía alguien como Sora (una persona tan alegre, vital, abierta) trabajar tan cerca de alguien como Leon Oswald (tan… él).

-Joh… no tenías que asustarla así Leon.-se canturreó Sora girándose en la silla, encarando al trapecista.

-Estaba a punto de ocuparse de mi trabajo…- contestó simplemente el joven francés acercándose al tocador. Sobre él dejó una caja rectangular color oscura con trabas y en el perchero del costado dejó una bolsa transparente que dejaba relucir un atuendo en tonos naranjas, rojos y dorados.

-Yo no se lo hubiera permitido Leon- le sonrió la joven pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

-Lo sé.- concedió él con una sonrisa ínfima floreciendo en la comisura de sus labios. Abrió las trabas de la caja y desplegó el kit de maquillaje que tocaba para esta ocasión, mientras la joven se amarraba el cabello.

Una vez que hubo acomodado todo sobre la mesa del tocador, tomó unos cuantos invisibles en la boca y procedió a prender con ellos el flequillo de Sora, de tal modo que no le estorbaran.

La joven trapecista se dejaba hacer mansamente. Cualquiera que los viera se asombraría y bastante, pero un instinto más poderoso y sabio que ellos mismos les advertía que era mejor no acercarse a donde ambos trapecistas estaban. Sólo por esa razón era que no había una multitud anonadada observándolos, puesto que a ellos jamás les interesó el ocultar ese ritual que se había establecido una tarde como esa, horas antes de una de las funciones de El Lago de los Cisnes.  
Habían estado los miembros del staff demasiado conmocionados por una avería en el trapecio del ángel y se les había pedido a todos que ayudaran, excluyendo únicamente a los artistas. Así pues, las horas habían pasado, la asistente de Sora no había aparecido y la trapecista estaba a punto de llorar por haberse metido el rimel en el ojo por tercera vez.

Así la encontró Leon puntualmente.

Ambos habían vivido un segundo de incomodidad, más que nada por parte de ella, al sentirse expuesta frente a su compañero gracias a su falta de habilidad con el rimel. _Dios, debe pensar que soy un marimacho._ El pensamiento fue tan repentino, tan vergonzoso, tan inesperado que quedó inusualmente muda.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo o simplemente saludarlo (tan asombrosamente avergonzada se encontraba) él se acercó a ella, la sobrepasó e inspeccionó el kit de maquillaje que Sora había desparramado por la mesa.

-Jo-joven Leon…-balbuceó ella sin poder evitar el tono interrogante, cuando él la tomó de la barbilla y elevó su rostro, dirigiéndolo hacia la luz.

Lo próximo que sintió fueron las suaves caricias de la brocha de lana persa sobre la piel de sus pómulos. _Oh My Dios… él está… él está…_

Leon Oswald. El Dios de la Muerte. La estaba maquillando.

La mirada de él se clavó en su rostro luego de unos instantes, inspeccionando la homogeneidad de su trabajo, antes de cambiar de pincel, untarlo con la sombra de ojos correspondiente, soplarlo para descargarlo un poco y aplicarlo con delicadas pinceladas sobre sus párpados.

Sora se había sentido atrapada en una burbuja de cálida intimidad en lo que duró el proceso. Relajada. Hechizada por la pericia de él, por la suavidad de sus manos que la rozaban para alzar o bajar su rostro, para quitar el exceso de sustancia o para difuminar donde no aplicaba el lápiz.

Esa tarde había marcado el inicio de un ritual que sólo entre ellos compartían, una rutina que se había nutrido de a poco, agregándosele gestos, miradas y palabras hasta convertirse en algo especial para ambos. En algo irrenunciable. Implícito.

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa al recordar todos los momentos compartidos con el joven trapecista.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-inquirió él alzando su barbilla para repasar la línea de los labios con un suave delineador, tan suave que era casi transparente. Ella sería el poderoso Fénix, ella tenía que ser una guerrera, y los guerreros no se veían tan… fieros con labios rosas, así que era sólo un toque para poder guiar el brillo dentro de la zona delineada.

-Tú. –sonrió instantes después de que él hubiera levantado el delineador.- aún sigo asombrada de tu habilidad Leon. No pega para nada contigo – se burló como ya era costumbre al encontrarse solos. Increíblemente había descubierto que el Dios de la Muerte tenía sentido del humor, uno muy peculiar y reservado, pero lo tenía; y ella aprovechaba siempre que podía para llegar a él.

-Si pues, no todos podemos ser patosamente masculinos con el maquillaje.- le rebatió él con tranquilidad. Acostumbrado a que ella le picara con su habilidad, él la picaba inversamente, es decir, con su torpeza al manejar cualquier instrumento de precisión.

-Mou, eso fue un golpe bajo Leon…-susurró ella inflando los cachetes.

-Quédate quieta o tendré que empezar de nuevo- la regañó él, trazando con un pincel nuevo las líneas que surcarían sus mejillas. Eran líneas de maquillaje con formas de garras que acariciaban su rostro, casi como llamas.

Cuando hubo terminado con su cara soltó el flequillo de la joven y lo peinó un poco sobre su frente. Echando un vistazo con el rostro ladeado, asintió; conforme con su trabajo y tomó del perchero el atuendo del Fénix.

Ambos se dieron la espalda simultáneamente para colocarse los atuendos. Habían ciertos y escasos límites entre ellos y este era uno que ambos tácitamente habían creado, temerosos de lo que pudiera ocurrir frente a la escasez de ropa, sabiendo que era una de las pocas barreras que los separaba de algo más, algo para lo que sentían aún no estaban preparados a pesar de lo cómodos que se sentían con el otro, a pesar de la confianza que habían ido alimentando con cada sesión de maquillaje. Una confianza tal que les permitía desnudarse en la misma habitación sabiendo que el otro no voltearía a menos de estuviera dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias que ambos concientemente reconocían.

-Check-sonrió él ante el código que habían impuesto.

-Mmh… etto… espere…- graznó ella y Leon pudo escuchar como forcejeaba unos segundos más antes de suspirar, aliviada al parecer- ¡Check!- exclamó Sora, dándole el permiso para voltearse.

El atuendo de 'La Leyenda del Fénix' era uno de los más completos que había utilizado Sora. Más que nada se notaba en el largo de la falda que con los picos casi redondeados al final, aparentaba ser plumas; pero al ser un atuendo para el escenario, la practicidad estaba dada por los tajos a los costados, proporcionándole a la joven la movilidad y la libertad necesarias para maniobrar. Una de sus piernas estaba cubierta por el leotardo amarillo pálido, la otra no y eso ayudaba a equilibrar la ausencia de una de las mangas sobre sus hombros. El traje era espectacular y habría sido perfecto en ese instante de no ser por…

-Ehm…-farfulló ella empujando el tocado para arriba, pues este se deslizaba.

El aire escapó de él en un carcajeo suave y discreto antes de acercarse-Déjame ver…

Mientras Leon tomaba mechones de su cabello para atarlo y así lograr fijar el tocado sobre su cabeza, Sora tomó la pintura corporal, la misma que habían usado para sus mejillas y con un pincel empezó a aplicarla sobre el torso desnudo de él, haciendo intrincados diseños tribales sobre la piel del joven francés; dado que su atuendo (consistente en unos leotardos negros con un faldón de 'plumas' del mismo color) sólo lo cubría de la cintura para abajo.

Ella estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que sólo le faltaba tararear, pensó Leon al bajar un poco los ojos, justo en el mismo instante que ella los subía.

Una suave descarga los atravesó a ambos, agregando un poco de color a las mejillas de ella y acelerando ligeramente la respiración de él.

-Creo que ya estamos.-apuntó él al terminar de acomodar el tocado sobre su cabeza, desviando la mirada.

-Aún no, queda una cosa- contestó Sora hundiendo dos dedos en el tarro de pintura y pasándolos por la mejilla derecha de él.- ¡Ahora si! ¡Estamos a juego!

Leon se abstuvo de resaltar lo obvio, puesto que siendo protagonistas, era normal estar a juego, pero prefirió callar y verla sonreír.

Era el último instante que tenían antes de que la burbuja desapareciera y tuvieran que compartirse en el escenario con el resto del mundo; y como todo el ritual en sí, era intenso y lleno de promesas.

-Check…-susurró ella sin apartar la mirada.

-Check- confirmó él.

Y la burbuja estalló.

-Sora, Leon ¿Están listos?


End file.
